The availability of mobile telecommunications networks, such as third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) mobile telecommunications networks, and wireless local area networks, such as Wi-Fi networks, makes it possible to provide wireless communications for end user devices. Users generally tend to use the wireless local area networks, such as Wi-Fi networks, for data transmission because the wireless local area networks are typically available at lower cost but with higher throughput than the mobile telecommunications networks. However, the users sometimes tend to use the mobile telecommunications networks due to a security issue even when the wireless local area networks are available. In this regard, the users frequently change the connection between the mobile telecommunications networks and the wireless local area networks, causing inconvenience to the users.